Tales of New York City
by Snow Maiden25
Summary: A sequel to Tales of Bethamora, Christelle is a top of the line fashion designer in New York City, so why is Prince Nuada so interested in her, a human?
1. Chapter 1

Here it is, the Sequel to Tales of Bethamora, this story will most likely be a little shorter, at the most 7 chapters, but I hope you will enjoy it...

-Snow Maiden25

* * *

It all began with Blue Flowers…

_They had covered the ground and under the moonlight was where Nuada had made love to his true life mate. He had listened to her moans and cries of passion as he moved his hips perfectly against her, cupping her breasts and smiling at him as they made love._

"_Nuada?" She asked him sitting up and kissed his lips, nibbling his ear, Nuada had moaned loudly and fallen back onto his back pulling her with him as she rode his body. "Yes, YES!" She'd cried out and came in passion. Nuada had smiled and closed his eyes as he also climaxed before laying her under him again, pumping his seed into her. _

"_I want a daughter, Sabariel… a beautiful, wonderful, blue-eyed girl."_

Nuada sat up from his bed with a gasp and sweat poured down his body… looking around he saw himself in the bedroom in the B.P.R.D. building, pushing back a strand of hair he walked into the bathroom and washed his face. Another dream, another nightmare… a dream that was so sweet it was horrible to awaken from.

"_Brother? Are you alright? I feel odd."_ His sister's sweet voice washed over him and she stood there in the doorway to his bathroom. He wore only his black pants, his body glistened with sweat, and his hair fell around his face in a wild way. His dark lips pursed together and his golden eyes looked sad.

"_I dreamed of her again… I was holding her close and she was smiling."_ He cried out, and putting both hands on the side of the sink let tears fall.

Nuala walked over ot him and held his shoulders… it had been like this for days, her brother waking up from dreams of his lost lover and letting tears fall.

"_I will never see her again…"_ He whispered out.

"_No! NO! We will find your mate, we will find her and bring her back to your arms. The Angel of Death said she had been sent here, and that she was working in the Corporate part of the city…"_ She said hoping ot comfort her distraught twin_. "Abraham will help us, he will do some scanning tomorrow, as will the others…"_ She hugged him and pulled away. _"You need to rest, brother… here…"_ She ran some cold water in the sink and using a rag washed down his back quickly. "Rest." She then left the room.

Nuada walked back to his bed, but pausing walked to the window and looked out at the large moon. _"Are you looking at it as well? My love? It is the same moon we joined under, a thousand years ago. It watched us make love then, and now it watches us… searching for each other…"_

* * *

New York City… it has a heartbeat of its own, the bars are always open, the taxis are always driving and everyone walks to the same beat.

So it was no surprise that Christelle Bourque was caught up in the fray of a busy life with no time for love. She was a top fashion designer for Vogue and one of the most respected in Fashion culture…

Walking into her office on Monday she put her Coco Chanel bag in the hands of her assistant and said "Diana, call Christian Dior office, we are needing those black shoes for the next photo shoot, also remember to call--"

"Oscar de la Renta to confirm the lunch today at Serendipity." Finished her assistant with a smile. Diana had short black hair with an earpiece on and wore a white top and black suit.

"Well, I have trained you well…also, as I recall today is your birthday…" With that Christelle walked out of her office with a bag and placed it in Diana's hands.

"Oh! Ms. Bourque… thank you so much… I--" A gasp escaped her and she looked at her boss with a grin. "An iphone? Thank you so much!" She hugged her boss and Christelle laughed a little. "Take good care of it…"

She pulled away from her excited assistant and sat down at her desk, then looked over some papers. There was a photo shoot today for the Christmas issue. This winter it seemed that white fur was going to be in… again.

She smiled and picked up her already prepared Iced Vanilla Latte light that Diana had placed on her desk right on the dot as usual… "I should give that girl a raise." She said to herself taking a sip and switched on her Macbook. She had a video conference with designers in both London, Paris and Tokyo today…

* * *

"Well, its hard to say at this point…there are so many people here…" Abe said moving his hand towards yet another skyscraper, he put his hand to his head and sighed.

"Abraham, are you alright!" cried out Nuala and moved next to him. They were sitting in a limo with Nuada and Johann to avoid being seen.

"Yes… yes… its just that there are so many people in each building it takes a lot of energy to scan each one." He admitted wearily. Nuala reached forward and handed him a cup of water.

"Take a break… I will search for a while." She said softly and moved towards the window and stretched out her hand, read through one skyscraper and shook her head. "No, she isn't there either."

"Perhaps, I can search a building myself… pull up to the next building, I will take a quick look!" Said Johann holding up one finger, the driver pulled forward, Johann opened one window and then turning a switch on his suit slowly released the spirit within his suit. The spirit slipped out the window and into the building. They waited for 10 minutes and the spirit slipped back into the car and his suit.

"Agent Sapien! Scan that building, I believe I saw her."

Nuada jerked back to life and looked at the building taking a deep breath and waited as the blue creature scanned the building and then looked at him. "She is in there… in the building, 25th floor, office… 263…" He said.

Nuada reached for the door, Johann grasped his arm. "My good man, we must wait."

"Let go of me, Tin Man!" Snapped Nuada, trying to pull away, his hair falling over one eye as desperation caught him. He could feel the energy it was faint, very, very weak, but it was his Sabariel. "I wish to see her!" He hissed out and his hand went to his lance.

"Brother, Johann is right, she won't remember you… or me, she is human now. If we are to approach her, we must do it in the dark and not in the public eye." She said to him looking at him with pleasing eyes. Nuada slowly sat back down and shook. "Tonight, we go to see her tonight! I need to see her." His voice sounding aching as he said this last part and he held his head in his hands and sighed.

Nuala felt her brother's deep pain and need for his lover, not for sex, but just needing to be in her presence to heal his anxiety.

_"She won't remember and she will look different…" _Nuala commented in their minds.

"_I don't care… I want to see her."_

* * *

The rain began to fall down hard mid-afternoon as Christelle ran outside holding an umbrella into a black car. "Serendipity…" She said to the driver and it pulled away.

The meeting went good and at the end of the day, she was ready to go back to her Penthouse apartment and take a nice long bath. Getting out of the car she handed some money to the driver and sighed. How nice it would be to have a husband to go home to, and perhaps even two children…

"Hey! Lady!" a mocking voice called out. "Got a minute?"

Christelle spun around ready to confront a drunk and froze seeing a red demon walking towards her… it was Hellboy, every New Yorker knew about the creature.

"Oh my God! Stay away from me! I haven't done anything wrong!" She cried out backing into a wall and shaking.

"Get back, you are frightening her!" Came a male's voice, pushing past the giant red demon, a man who was pure white and had long white hair that was blonde at the tips looked at her, he stepped back a little.

Christelle had piercing blue eyes, although her hair was brown… and Nuada knew it was her, it was Sabariel, moving forward he touched her skin, but was hit in the stomach with her purse and doubled over in pain.

"Calm down. We aren't going ot hurt you…" Said Hellboy slowly, Christelle was shaking with fear.

The white man straightened up again, he was handsome no doubt, his golden eyes seemed to look deep into her soul.

"But there are some things you should know…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Yahhh... well here you go!

-Snow Maiden25

* * *

"SO you are trying to tell me that I am an Elf Maiden who has been alive for a thousand years and you are an Elf Prince and I am your lover?" The words were full of disbelief and a hint of sarcasm.

"Yes, you are Sabariel of Bethamora." Responded Nuada, her heard the sarcasm in her voice and a tingle of rage and annoyance ran through him. Christelle nodded her ehad slowly and then pushed away from the wall with a nervous chuckle.

"Right." Was her only answer, Nuada was furious, how could she not remember him? Didn't she remember playing in the gardens as children? Picking Ruby Berries with him, standing close to her and then kissing those pink lips…

"Listen dear Lady," A man in a fabric suit and a glass top with smoke stepped out of the dark, Christelle screamed and turned to run. Nuada's hand shot out and grabbed her, pulling her close.

"Let go of me you sick freak!" She screamed and struggled with all her might, but Nuada wasn't ready to let go of his lover. A smile came to Nuada's lips it was Sabariel, she had the same kick and feisty temper when pushed into a corner.

"We don't mean to frighten you, but perhaps we have been addressing this in the wrong way." The German Accent rang through the night. The suit walked towards the Elf and Woman.

"You gave your soul for the prince so he would be brought back to life, but in doing so you became human."

Christelle gave him an empty look.

"Johann stop, you are confusing her..." A woman in black walked forward, her hair was cut slightly shorter on one side and she had a smirk, around her neck was a cross. She walked over to Christelle and handed her a card with Golden letter on it; B.P.R.D.

"B.P.R.D?" Asked Christelle looking at the woman with a blank look, she flipped the card over and saw an address… New Jersey.

"The Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense... There are things that go bump in the night, Ms. Bourque… and we are the ones who "bump" back." Said the woman with a knowing smile, the Red demon also smiled at the old phrase, it brought back memories of his father…

"Look us up, Ms. Bourque after everything has soaked in." Said the woman and walked over to the demon. "Come on, HB, Johann, lets give them a minute.."

"Hey! Liz! What do you say we stop to get some Ice Cream on the way back?" Called out Hellboy, Liz let out a snort. "Yes, because we need to be more exposed after the incident in Manhattan with that Elemental."

"Agent Hellboy! I forbid you to stop for Ice Cream!"

"Ya? Why do you care? Its not like you remember what it tastes like!" Came the sarcastic response.

The next sound was a cry of pain as the spirit exited a body and picking up a rock hit Hellboy in the back.

"Don't you feel empty?" The Elf whispered in her ear as he stood behind her, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear and standing far too close. He smelled her hair and sighed, Lilacs, Nuada found the scent so tantalizing.

"Humans were created with a hole in their hearts, nothing can fill it, so a new emotion was born: Greed." Nuada turned her to look at him, putting one hand on the side of her face and continued, "It is why they have shopping malls, brothels, expensive stores… to try fill that hole, and Greed only makes that hole bigger, humans will never fill it, they will never have enough! And you, you my dear one are not human, you are an Elven maiden of Bethamora…"

Christelle soaked in the words, they were so true… it was why Americans were in so much trouble, why they weighed 300lbs or they were millions of dollars in debt… perhaps, for the first time in her life of control and rules, maybe she should take a chance…

"I can fill that hole in your heart." Nuada leaned in for a kiss, wanting to claim her lips again, but she turned her head, blushing. She looked down at the card and thought for a second.

"If I am an elf--" She began looking up and found an empty street.

* * *

"The Bells is an odd piece of poetry."

Abe turned to look at Nuala as he swam in his tank. She walked over to the tank with her gentle smile and put down a book entitled "The complete works of Edgar Allen Poe."

"It is all about repetition and conveying emotions at one's experiences hearing the sounds of different bells." Said Abe blinking and moving his hand to the glass and Nuala did the same.

"I still prefer Emily Dickerson." She commented, holding up a pink book with her secretive smile.

"Yes, her works are very enlightening"

The doors flew open and Nuada stormed in, his hair falling around his face and his eyes shadowed, though Nuala could see his golden eyes as he drew closer, she felt a flood of emotions; joy, exaltation , anxiety, fear and suspicion.

"We found her!" Came a voice filled with joy mixed with pain he said as he sat down in a chair and saw Abe swimming in the tank. "The fish is in his tank where he belongs." He said with an almost cruel tone.

"Brother!" cried out Nuala and Nuada felt himself cringe. He stood up. "I am taking a bath and going to bed." He growled out and walked from the office.

"He will like you… he is just… on edge because of Sabariel."

"I understand." Said Abe with a nod… "Now, would you mind opening that Emily Dickerson book to page 356 and placing it on the podium?" Nuala smiled and reached for the pink book.

* * *

The shower, since there was no bath… ran over Nuada's body, placing one hand on the wall he let out a sigh and washed his body off, then looked down, seeing himself, his member… he shook his head, It looked better buried inside Sabariel's beautiful milk white body.

Sabariel… his beautiful flower…

He sighed as the water ran over his body, remembering how he came to be in this situation.

_When he saw Sabariel disappear in a flash of light he had cried hard, then standing he had walked towards the Red Demon and screamed at him to bring her back._

_An argument begin, ending with Nuada having tears running down his face again._

"_Prince Nuada, I am sure we can come to an agreement… perhaps if we help you find this woman, in return you assist us on the next two cases we have." Said Johann. Nuada had been desperate, anything, he would have even handed over his lance to have her back, he would have cut his hair off… anything._

"_Very well! I will help you, but I want her safe…" He said shaking. Nuala had held her shaking brother close. "We will find your soul mate, don't worry brother…"_

* * *

"I just don't understand why we have to use the Limo when we go out now!" Cried out Hellboy.

Liz walked over to him as he sat on the bed. "Well, HB… people recognize the Garbage truck now and it sticks out in the middle of the day in Corporate America."

"Its just not our style!" He said. "Stupid Manning, I bet he is doing this to just make me angry!" He growled out, tossing his empty beer can in a trash can.

"Its only temporary, now that we know where she lives and works, we don't need to use the Limo… well, you don't, I wouldn't mind a ride around the city with some champagne--"

"You can't have champagne, now that you are pregnant."

"Ya! But I can have glass of sparkling cider." She said with her slightly high pitched voice that she used when she was annoyed.

"Sure, you are going to have a Glass…"

Seconds later HB went through the door covered in flames.

* * *

Christelle walked into her work the next day, looking a little tired…

"Ms. Bourque! I put your schedule on your desk for today, you have the photo shoot at 3 and also, someone brought by a few things for you, they are on your desk as well." Diana said with a smile, holding her iphone and a call came in. "One second.." Pushing the earpiece she walked away and begin to answer the call.

Christelle walked into the office and froze, seeing three blue flowers, the most beautiful she had ever seen before. She picked up one and smelled it and let out a sigh, then she gasped, sitting down. A memory jerked through her mind… a young girl with white skin and marks on her face like the man from last night, holding up blue flowers and laughing. Then she saw the man from last night, holding up a blue flower to her and smiled at her.

She shook a little and pulled out the card… perhaps it wouldn't hurt to do a little research… no! What was she thinking?

It was all in her head…

* * *

"No… no.. its all wrong, stop the photos!" Christelle cried out and paced a little bit around the studio. "Something is missing… something…" She looked at the girl wearing the white coat with the puffy collar, her hair in an elaborate hairdo.

Blue goes well with white… came an inner voice.

"That's it! Diana! Run up to my office and bring me down one of those blue flowers! Now!" Diana turned and scurried out of the studio, minutes later she came back with a jeweled blue flower.

"Diana, I said a flower, this is… a… sapphire flower." Said Christelle holding the flower.

"But Ms. Bourque, that's how they all were!" cried out her faithful assistant.

Christelle didn't want to make a scene so she walked over to the model and placed the flower in the girl's hair. "PERFECT!" She cried out. "Now, do the photos…"

As the photo shoot ended, the editor of Vogue walked up to her. "Where did you get that beautiful Sapphire flower?"

"I just got it from a former lover…" She said, well it was slightly…

"I was thinking, with your permission, we could produce those for the spring issue and sell them each at 7,000." He said with a smile.

"No… it is special, I wouldn't want it to be sold all over." She admitted, holding the flower close to her and smiled a little.

The Editor nodded and walked towards the door.

She looked down at the flower and then saw words had been engraved into one petal:

"_Take care of your heart..."_

Why did those words sound so familiar?


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Well, I decided to fill this chapter with a little bit of a view of what Christelle's job is like and how Nuada views it. For those of you who didn't know...** this is a sequel to another story** I wrote involving Nuada and an Original character.

You can view it here:

/s/4404895/1/TalesofBethamora

Enjoy!  
-Snow Maiden25

* * *

Nuada sat on his bed sharpening his lance almost lovingly, concentrated, his dark lips pursed together as he examined the blade carefully. He sighed and swiped it through the air and smiled a little.

"Just like new..." He commented to himself, wearing only a white over shirt that was unbuttoned, black pants and laying on the bed slightly propped up by a few pillows Nuada looked as if he belonged in a fashion calendar.

The door opened and Nuala walked in holding a Vogue and looked at her twin. "Brother… Liz picked this up at a newsstand… it's the place Sabariel works, and it has her picture in it… it says she is a top Fashion Designer." Nuala stumbled over the word, not understanding the meaning, the term was very odd to her. Nuada himself looked confused at the job title, he gave Nuala a look that said, "What language are you speaking?"

"It's a human term…" Nuala said quickly and sat down next to him. "Abe was telling, after looking through this book that Sabariel made a lot of these dresses… look… it's a special addition and she chose out her favorite designs and described them personally." She opened the magazine and the two looked through it, then Nuala dropped the magazine in shock.

"Br-Brother… look!" She said picking up the book again and opening to a page, holding it up, her hands were shaking. Across a long green shirt that went down to the model's knees, and on it was a large symbol… it resembled the Royal Symbol of Bethamora, a large tree with roots with a circle around it.

Nuada grabbed the magazine and read over the description, then out loud for his sister.

"One night this symbol came into my head, I tried over and over to reproduce it, but it still doesn't fit the beautiful image in my head…" He read a sentence and looked at Nuala with some hope. "There are fragments of her life as an Elf inside her, she just can't connect them together yet." He slammed the thick magazine shut and walked to the door opening it.

"Nuala…we have to find a way to make her connect those memories." He turned to her, holding the magazine close and let out a slightly ragged breath.

"Even if we do… even if she connects those memories, how can we returning her to her true form?"

Nuada didn't respond, he didn't want to think about that… what if he couldn't get her back to her true and pure form?

He would find a way. He had to find a way.

"The Vogue fashion show is being held in two days, and I was thinking that Prince Nuada could slip into the building and perhaps meet with Sabariel…" Said Abe as the group sat around a large table.

"With all those humans around, how do you expect me to get near her with out being seen?" Hissed out Nuada, glaring at the Water Demon, Abe turned to look at him and having been pushed far enough by the Prince's foul temper said back, "You seem very good at sneaking around in places you don't belong."

Nuada stood up quickly and reached for his weapon, Hellboy grabbed his arm and yanked him back down into his seat.

"The last thing we need is some Elf slicing open fashion models on the runway after someone gives him a nasty comment." Red commented, giving Nuada a sideway glare.

"I won't harm any of those hollow creatures, not in front of Sabariel." Said Nuala with a growl, and glared at the Red Demon.

"Her human name is Christelle Bourque." Said Nuala looking through the vogue magazine. "Its interesting… a lot of these dresses in here have some similar resemblance to dresses I--" Nuala let out a cry and slammed the book on the table. "Its my dress! Look! Look what she did to it!" She cried out hysterically.

The B.P.R.D all looked at the picture; a woman was wearing a blue gown identical to Nuala, only it was cut off 3 inches above the knees, the woman wore high heels, sunglasses and her hair long.

"Its… she ruined it!" Sputtered out Nuala and began speaking to Nuada in Elvish, he looked surprised as well and responded back in the language pointing to the shoes and then the dress itself.

"Oh, I don't know about that… its just a different outlook on the gown." Said Abe, trying to calm the princess and he picked up the book and red the description.

"This gown, while having a Middle Age look is bound to draw some heated glances from viewers…"

Silence descended on the room and all eyes turned to Nuala, studying the picture then her blue gown with the golden belt over it.

"I can't wear this anymore!" She cried out, and sat down, sighing a little. "Every time I will look at this dress, I will see only that…" She muttered.

"Come on, I have something you can wear." Said Liz, touching her shoulder and the two women left the room. The men all looked at Nuada who finally said, "You think that was an explosion? You should have seen what happened when another girl wore the same dress as Nuala during a festival…"

He looked at the picture of Sabariel, now Christelle in the magazine and sighed, shutting it.

"I will go to this… event and see her, and no one shall get in my way."

* * *

The music was playing at a good tune as Christelle dressed in a dressy long red top with black pants walked behind the stage again, holding a clipboard.

Looking over one model with a Black swimsuit that looked like strips covering over her sensitive parts, she sighed and turned to a hair dresser.

"Leo, I want her hair in tight curls, and put some dark blue eye shadow on her…"

Turning to another model with a long red dress that had red feathers arching out the back slightly resembling wings, the dress she had named The Blood Angel, she looked up and down the girl with a thinking face and then smiled.

"Also, take this girl and have her spiked up…" She instructed and went back to another part of the backstage where make up was being done.

Christelle marched around, giving some more orders and compliments;

"More red on those lips, and put some mascara on her… but on her I want glitter covering only one half of her face, leave the other normal… good!"

The orders ran through the room and as she left people breathed a sigh of relief, Christelle Bourque ran the fashion shows like a military base, but they always turned out spectacular.

"Ms. Bourque! Delivery for you!" Said a young lady with a letter, holding it out.

"Who is it from, Lacey?" She said taking the letter and opening it, her earpiece was falling out, she reached up and adjusted it.

"I didn't get the name, but the man was looking odd… he was pale white and his hair turned blonde at the tips, he also had golden eyes, very handsome, perhaps he was a special model for the show?"

Christelle jerked and looked at the girl, shocked look on her face.

"That will be all Lacey, thank you for bringing this." She said with a smile and turning away opened the letter in a rush.

Have you been thinking about my offer?

I wish to see you, tonight after the show I will meet you here… if not I will come to your home and visit you. You do not need to fear me, my darling…

But fear she did, closing the letter she shook and walked to the front and sighed… here would be best, she would be near witnesses and help if she needed it. Christelle looked around the room warily and then walked back to the viewing room with all the photographers, reporters and V.I.Ps.

"Ms. Bourque!" Called out one reporter, running up to her with a photographer and voice recorder. "Jenny Lane, People Magazine! Is it true you are beginning a relationship with Actor George Davis?"

She smirked and said. "Mr. Davis and I have worked together on various charities, but I have yet to receive any calls of a personal matter from him..."

"Now, is it true that in this show you are using fur? It is a new look for you… I thought you were for animal rights!"

"Everyone needs to change, nothing stays the same." She said wisely avoiding the question.

"Now, this new line you are working on has some new surprises, a few middle ages looks to it and one you even call the Angel of Death?"

"That's the Angel of Blood, you will know it when you see it… as for the other outfits, I hope you enjoy them, excuse me, I have a show to start." She said nodding and walking away.

Walking up onto the Runway the crowd applauded, she smiled and put up one hand for silence.

"I would like to thank all of you for coming this evening to view my new line of clothing, it has taken months to create with hard work and some sweat, I would like to present to you the future of Couture Culture… The Miz."

She stepped down and people applauded as the models begin to walk out to various songs. Christelle sat down and sighed with relief as the show was underway, she smiled as a favorite; The Summer Orchid, a purple dress with no back and a dip front came out.

The Blood Angel dress was a huge hit, deserving a lot of applauds and photos. Smiling she watched as all the models came out one last time and took a bow. 25 outfits… quite the number for one show.

Nuada watched with disgust as these women paraded out for the humans in the seats to judge and take photos of these women who were scantily dressed. His lips curled in disgust and he walked over to the balcony's edge from where he stood looking down on the group.

Sabariel… she belonged wearing those dresses, she had made them after all…

But such dresses did not belong in public, to be put on display like statues or paintings… no… such dresses belonged in the bedroom tucked away for a night's joy and seduction.

Nuada twisted slightly and adjusted, he saw his beautiful Sabariel walking about the stage and then walking back up onto it, the crowd applauded.

"Vogue Magazine would like to thank everyone for coming and inform you of the after party in the Chinese Ballroom, right around the corner. I will answer all questions about the show there." She said and looked over the crowd before walking off among the photographs, she then seemed to be looking around and walked towards the back alone. It was his chance…

* * *

A blue flower fell down in front of Christelle, she picked it up and looked over it.

"Its beautiful, isn't it? Those were your favorite flowers." Came the soft and controlled voice, a hand went around her waist and while she wanted to pull away it felt so good and warm, she felt safe with this man.

"I got your gift… the blue sapphire flower… thank you, it was very beautiful." She turned to look at him and then ran her hand over her coat, freezing as she saw the symbol on his tunic.

"Oh my GOD!" She cried out, Nuada jerked and looked at the woman as if she would attack him, he shifted and she grabbed him around the hips and studied the symbol.

"That's it! That's the symbol I have seen in my dreams since I was a little girl!" She cried out and looked up at him with big eyes. "It's the symbol I put on my Tree of Life gown, this evening, it was the dark green one--"

"With the shaggy skirt…" Nuada finished for her, his hand locked it one of hers and he sighed. "I watched the… parade." He said, ashamed he'd watched such a display.

There was a long silence between the teo and she finally looked into his eyes. "I want to Believe, but I am afraid, what will happen if I believe and this turns out to be a hoax?"

"Isn't it a popular phenomon for your human artists and people in power to be slightly crazy?" He teased, a smile was playing over his lips and she smiled back, her lips were inches from his. Taking his hand he lifted her chin more and then rubbed his lips over hers, thinking. Slowly he pulled back, Christelle looked surprised.

When he kissed her, he wanted to know she had some memories, now she was still like a baby, developing quickly, but it wasn't his Sabariel just yet… it was close… but not yet.

"Why did you stop?" She whimpered out. "I thought you were in love with my Elf form."

"I am, but seeing you as a human is still… hard for me, knowing you are here because of me." He said and smiled, touching her cheek.

Sitting down on a couch with him she sighed, "They won't expect me at the party for another hour or so… it's a fashion designer's creed to be late." She looked into his eyes, and then said words that made his heart soar.

"Tell me about my life, before now…when I was this… Sabariel."

That begin a hour and a half conversation, that Christelle never would forget, ad yet all of the things he mentioned… she had dreamed at some time or another;

A lover going into exile

Having a group of friends that almost mimicked that one show on Television

A friend having to run away to escape being caught by a person in power

Confronting death

Watching a lover die

Giving her life for a lover

It all fit together, yet the pieces were still scattered in her mind like a rainbow kaleidoscope.

* * *

"_Does she remember?"_ Asked Nuala as her brother walked into her room much later.

"Not fully, she had dreams of things that played out in her old life, and doesn't realize fully that they are memories."

"_She smiled at you? I felt your heart soar."_

"Not only smile, she laughed… twice, it was Sabariel's laugh and it was Sabariel's smile!"

"_Just a little longer and I am sure that she will slowly begin to remember…"_

"I hope you are right sister."

* * *

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello!! Hello!

Well here is Ch.4, it has some lemon so be wary... anyways, we are getting down to the answer of how Christelle can become elf again... but its not so easy. Enjoy!

Snow Maiden25

* * *

Waking up in her bed the next morning, Christelle found two blue flowers laying next to her on the bed. She smiled and smelled them, then hung them upside down to preserve. That Elf… he was something else… Christelle was still in doubt of everything, but it was slowly fitting together… slowly.

Nuada had also it seemed left a note for her:

I will be coming for you at 10 tonight, I wish to see you again and show you something." The message read and she nodded, putting it on the table.

The day seemed to creep by slowly and she found herself thinking about the handsome man, his golden eyes piercing through her as he spoke….

She realized that night she had a fetish when it came to his ears, they were pointed and she found herself, pushing his hair back and looking at the ears often, making Nuada smile a little and ran his hands over her ears.

"Human ears… when you were an elf, you always loved to play with my ears when I tried to sleep, nibbling the tips, or stroking my hair. After long nights on the battlefield where I had seen horrors committed by humans I would return to your bed and you would comfort me not only sexually, but spiritually." He admitted, Christelle smiled a little and Nuada reached out and held her hand.

"You said you wished to show me something, Nuada.." She said, the name was hard on her lips, but she loved the feel of it. Nuada's dark lips turned into a smile and he pulled her from the couch into his arms and his mouth was inches from hers, he wanted to kiss her, but it was a human… but it was also Sabariel.

The moonlight shown in through the large windows of the penthouse apartment and Nuada couldn't stop himself as his lips met with Christelle. It was explosive, Nuada felt Sabariel's energy surge through Christelle and he opened his eyes, her own eyes shimmered and she blushed. "Nuada?" She asked him softly, he hoped, was she back, was his lover back?

"Sabariel?"

"No…Christelle..." She corrected and then ran her lips over his neck, he gasped and moaned. She remembered his "good spots" parts of his body he shuddered when she kissed or touched. Next her hands went to his chest and tried to undo the tunic. Nuada chuckled and picking her up carried her to the large bed, placing her on it. He then pulled off her top gracefully and his hands went to her pants as he slid them off slowly, kissing her right leg seductively, then her tip toe and moved up closer to her underwear.

Christelle was twisting in passion as he continued his assault on her senses. Then Nuada came to her bra and like any other man he found it hard to undo. Christelle laughed at his attempts and she smiled. "Wish for some help?"

Nuada smirked and spoke something in a different language and then reached to his waist and pulled out a dagger, Christelle looked pale. Nuada smiled and kissed her lips. "Do not be afraid…" He told her and putting the blade under the front of the bra he yanked up cutting the fabric and letting her breasts fall free, tossing aside the blade he kissed each one lovingly.

"You are a breast man then?" She whispered. Nuada laughed a little. "You have no idea…" He muttered, touching her breasts and remembering all the different things they'd done…

Nuada then pushed her back onto the bed and crawled between her legs, kissing her stomach and then breasts as he bent down. Christelle felt the white hair run over her and his warm lips rub against her body. Laughing she placed her legs on his shoulders and Nuada kissed each leg lovingly. Slowly he reached down and opened his pants. Christelle blushed seeing his shaft, hard and pulsing for her, Nuada cupped her buttocks and with a long moan pushed into her.

The rhythm was as old as time, the same as it had been 1,000 years ago, and Nuada smiled as he heard the familiar whimpers and cries of passion from Christelle. Reaching down he rubbed her body as he thrust into her. Slowly the two of them came closer and closer to climaxing, and then a blue light surrounded her body, and disappeared, then reappeared again, the light then connected their bodies, at the chest, where his heart was and where Christelle's heart was, it shimmered then disappeared. Christelle cried out in passion as she came and Nuada soon fell over the edge himself, moaning and thrusting a few more times before withdrawing and laying next to her, kissing her lips. Christelle sighed and yawned, curling up in his arms, Nuada suddenly pushed away from her and looked shocked, almost disgusted.

"I… you…I just made love to a human!" He growled out, looking sick, Christelle gave him a shocked look.

"But you said I am an Elf… Sabariel.."

"And you are human, one of the things I hate the most!" He hissed out at her, throwing the blanket off him and pulling on his pants then reaching for his tunic. Christelle picked up a pillow and hit him in the back of the head, Nuada spun around to yell at her but she beat him to it.

"I AM LIKE THIS BECAUSE OF YOU! I GAVE MY DAMN IMMORTALITY FOR YOU AND NUALA!" She screamed her eyes glowing a silver like blue and paused, the eyes went back to their sky blue color and she touched her head. "I am sorry… I don't know what I am talking about…I think I had too much to drink—"

"No! What did you say? Say it again!" Nuada said moving next to her quickly and holding her face in his hand.

"I believe I said; "I am like this because of you, I gave my damn immortality for you and Nuala…" Christelle repeated and blinked for a second. "Who is this Nuala?" She asked him, her hair falling around her face in a dissary from their sex.

"She is my twin sister, my other half… we share a bond, a special bond, I feel pain, she feels pain. If I am cut, she is also cut—"

"What if you have sex? Does she feel your orgasm?"

Nuada jerked and his eyes widened. He had never given that much thought before… did his sister feel it when he came to passion? Embarrassment flooded the prince as he realized his sister must have known every time he was bedding Sabariel… she must have felt the powerful surge of pleasure from his body as he came…

Nuada shook his head, ignoring the question and continued on.

"Do you remember giving up your immortality?" He asked her, holding her head still and then she pulled away and laid her head on his lap, sleepily.

"No…and yes… I mean, all I can recall is a creature with wings with eyes on it… that's all." She said honestly, Nuada stroked her hair and spoke, "That was the Angel of Death… you gave your soul for me and Nuala." He whispered, thinking of the past and felt pain in him, depression thinking of how he had tried to kill the Red Demon with his dagger and Nuala had stabbed herself to stop him.

How Sabariel had watched both her lover and friend die, no one had been left to comfort her fears and he'd promised to never leave her again…

He looked down at Christelle, she was asleep, he sighed and kissed her forehead then froze, her body became white and her hair was white now with its golden highlights… Nuada smiled. She was back.

"Sabariel! Get up!" He cried out excitedly, the woman opened her eyes and suddenly she looked human again. "What?" She muttered. Nuada was washed away with surprise and dismay. "Nothing… I have to leave…" He said slowly and kissing her lips slipped from the room.

* * *

"Here it is!" Said Abe after reading through a book for a while, Nuada turned to look at him from the pile of books he'd been reading through, Nuala put down an orange book entitled "Spells and incantations."

"It says here that when a mystical being is separated from their soul, often they will revert back to their true form when they fall asleep, it is the closet time they can connect to their soul, even if it is far away." He said reading the short passage. Nuada stood up and walked over to him.

"Does it say how to reverse the affects and make the being be reconnected with its soul?" Asked the prince quickly snatching the book away. Abe turned to look at Nuala who gave him an apologetic look. Nuada was still not use to the fact he was having to share his sister's attention with a man.

"No."

Nuada tossed the book aside and said. "Then it is useless… all these books tell us are not helping me in anyway of changing her back. And I know the Angel of Death will never reverse her spells." He sighed slipping into a chair, a look of dismay on his face. Nuala had not seen her brother this upset since he learned his father would not continue to kill of the humans with the Golden Army.

"But, this passage here says that through out their new lives they will regain memories from before they lost their soul." Said Nuala looking at her book. Nuada snorted and stood up from his chair. "So when she is an old woman she will finally remember everything. Perfect." He stormed from the room.

"It is nothing personal against you, Abraham, he is just very distraught, he isn't thinking clearly." She said walking over to the blue creature.

"I know, its just… I wasn't altogether truthful with him… there is a way that Sabariel could be returned to her true form… but it is risky and we can't force her to do it…as well as there is no guarantee it would work." He said, putting down a book with a shake of his head.

"What is it? Tell me!" Said Nuala excitedly.

Abe took a deep breath and said the following:

"The book said a being can be reunited with their soul in one way: they must die. But the book doesn't say how or if anything else must be done…"

"Death? She must die… at least her human form must die, and what is left of her soul that keeps the body running must unite with her real soul… its so complex." Nuala murmured and sat down holding her head. "There are always so many rules to these things…and not enough time to go through all of them."


	5. Chapter 5

I had lots of fun writing this chapter!

I put a part of one of my favorite songs in this chapter for a sentimental moment... I hope you enjoy it!

Remember if you haven't read it yet, there is a prelude to this story: TALES OF BETHAMORA!!

-Snow Maiden25

* * *

Lighting the last of her candles Christelle looked around with a satisfied smile. If there was a man here, it would be romantic, a bottle of wine a penthouse lit by candles… a romantic movie one of her favorites; Dirty Dancing. Friday nights alone in New York City could kill the spirit of a single woman. Christelle picked up the DVD and sighed softly as she opened the player and slide in the disc.

Turning to the kitchen to grab her popcorn from the microwave she felt a presence in the room with her. Slowly turning around she saw Nuada standing close behind her, it startled her so badly she screamed. The scream echoed through the penthouse as Christelle fell backwards onto the floor. Nuada moved swiftly and caught her.

"What the hell!" She screamed, beating on his chest and shook, holding close to him. Nuada let a smile go across his face and kissed her neck. "I didn't mean to startle you." He admitted softly, nuzzling her neck and chuckling as she played with his hair.

"Well, you did… you terrified me badly!" She cried out and Nuada laughed again, pulling her up and kissing those lips and said softly, "What is a beautiful girl like you doing locked up on a night like this." He nibbled behind her ear and she pulled away suddenly.

"No!" She responded quickly and walked over to the microwave pulling out the bag of popcorn and emptied it into a bowl. "The last time I was in bed with you I had the most amazing orgasm and then only to have you pull away and act disgusted with me, the most insulting thing I have had happen in bed!"

Nuada looked at the floor, he'd never thought of how it would make Sabariel feel, to let her know he only desired her when she looked a certain way. He knew he was making love to his beautiful maiden, but when it was all over he only saw the human shell and he was disgusted.

"I have to have milky white skin and pointy ears to be beautiful? Is that it? Well?" Snapped the irritated female, Nuada sighed and walked over to her, holding her from behind. "I am sorry… I wasn't thinking last night, I forgot myself…" He began softly, but she snorted.

"You are damn right you weren't thinking, the only think in your body thinking was here!" She said cupping his groin, Nuada felt rage flash through him and he hissed back. "I didn't hear many words of protest from you last night, which makes me guess you enjoyed yourself!" Nuada spun around and began to leave, furious and then stopped, feeling her arms around his waist.

"Don't leave… I am afraid of the dark, of what may be lurking in it. If you are wandering in the night, what else is?" She cried out, burying her head in his back and Nuada smiled a little, turning to his frightened woman and pulled her close.

Nuada would never understand human movies, they were odd and this one, Dirty Dancing, he found it far too ridiculous.

"You watch these movies and enjoy them?" He asked with a voice of wonder. Christelle smiled a little and turned to him as they sat on the couch, she laid her head on his lap and said. "Yes… but my favorite movie is Sleepless in Seattle."

"What's Seattle?" Asked Nuada, stroking her hair as they watched the final scene where Baby was lifted into the air.

"Seattle is a city in Western Washington… I was raised there as a child. Its beautiful, surrounded by forest and it rains a lot. Its right next to the Pugdet Sound…" She went on to describe the city and Nuada found himself liking the sound of this place, ignoring the description of the city but the area surrounding it. Mount Rainer with snow on its top, the Olympic Peninsula, and the Pugdet Sound.

"Here… I will show you…" She said pulling away and opening a cabinet found the DVD Sleepless in Seattle and put it in the player. Nuada felt himself groan and Christelle laughed and put her head on his lap Nuada's complaints quieted and stroked her hair again as they watched the movie.

Nuada was mostly silent through the whole thing he enjoyed the scenes of Seattle where one could see some views of the area and nature around it.

"My favorite part…" She said softly as the two main characters met on the top of the Empire State Building.

Nuada looked down at her and saw her face, loneliness…his beautiful flower was lonely as a human. He leaned down and lifting her kissed her lips softly. "I liked it… slightly." It was a white lie. Nuada enjoyed it, it was much better then that movie about a stupid girl who wanted to dance. This movie seemed mature. He silently convinced himself if was because of the various scenes of the area around Seattle, but deep down he knew otherwise.

"I know you don't like humans… but… we try to do things right, but we are just a young race." She admitted and sat up looking into those golden orbs that made her melt every time.

"Name a few good qualities."

"We will give our lives for others, for our loved ones." She said quickly. Nuada jerked and then said softly. "I… know that… as do Elves." He responded, his eyes cast down.

"And we are very industrious…"

"You are killing the earth with your factories, you make people below you work so you can live in finery like this!" Nuada said standing and stretching out his hands, referring to her apartment.

"I worked my way to the top! I started out just like everyone else, I deserve this life!"

The words ran in his ears… "I deserve this life!"

Nuada shook his head and walked over to her and touched her face. "You deserve a better life."

The next morning Nuada found himself wrapped in 500 count Egyptian cotton sheets, his clothing and lance laying across the floor next to the large bed. He groaned and sat up, the sighed feeling fingers travel over his chest and into his hair. Nuada sighed… once again he'd fallen and taken this human shell of Sabariel, using her body in different positions and even once against the wall.

"You cried out quite a bit last night." She said softly and pushed close. Nuada laid back down and pulled her head on his chest and smiled kissing her forehead. "I rarely do vocalize during sex… usually it is you who cries out." He admitted and touched her back, stroking it with one finger and looking at the ceiling. Christelle pulled out a remote and pointed it at the windows, the curtains opened revealing a the city of New York, morning light shown into the to the room. Nuada groaned and pulled away, walking over to pick up his pants. Christelle blushed seeing his naked backside, strong, beautiful…

"Nuada… I--"

The Elf Prince turned around and looked at her, Christelle froze seeing his manhood in the pure light, she turned away blushing terribly.

"Why do you humans always blush at the sight of the opposite sex naked? Your magazines and pictures all display half naked forms." Nuada chuckled and walked towards her, "Look at me." He ordered. Nuada lifted her chin to look into his face, her hands went to his hips and she smiled gently. Her mouth kissed his hard stomach, his rock hard abs and then traveled to his abdomen…

Nuada let out a long sigh and pushed his hand through her hair and pulled her closer as she began to use her mouth on a more sensitive area.

"Like it?"

"Yes… as Sabariel you always were so adverse to using this form of sex, I only received it on special occasions…" He gasped out and shook, holding her head and looked down at her.

"What kind of occasions?" She asked him and fondled him. Nuada looked out the window at the city as he was serviced by his woman.

"Like… when…I….returned from battle... victorious… you couldn't keep your hands off me" He whispered out and came closer to his climax.

Suddenly Nuada let out a cry and arched, his hips pushing toward her more and Christelle drank down his gift to her.

"Thank you… it has been so long." He whispered and kissed her on the cheek, stroking her face.

"I have to get to a breakfast meeting." She whispered and stood up on the bed and looked down at him. "I wish, I wish I had all my memories of you… Nuada, and I wish I could remember Bethamora more clearly."

Nuada looked at her surprised, "You remember Bethamora?" She nodded slowly and walked down to the floor and said, "I recall a few things… such as playing in the gardens, and two dresses… a blue and green one..." Nuada wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed behind her ears.

"I must go… I will be missed at the B.P.R.D…" He whispered and pulled on his pants then tunic as Christelle watched. Fitting his lance in place he smiled at her and then kissed her on the lips and looked suddenly at the window. Christelle turned to see what he was staring at… nothing, she turned around and Nuada was gone.

A smile came to her face. He had style, that Elf Prince.

* * *

"I told you for the last time, Angela. You are fired! Stealing from Vogue Magazine is a crime, not only will we be pressing charges, but we will also be in touch with your lawyer."

Said Christelle tossing a file on her desk, she looked at the young woman sitting in front of her.

"But my life… I will loose everything!" She cried out and grabbed Christelle's arm, begging her to not fire her.

"You stole over 200,000 from the company! I am sorry, now LET GO!" Christelle pushed down on her intercom.

"Diana… call Security, Ms. Bordman needs to be escorted from the building." She said into it and the girl sprang on her, furiously swiping at her. Christelle brought her hand up into the girl's stomach. Angela screamed and doubled over in pain.

Angela picked up an envelope opener and ran at Christelle, she was grabbed by someone and thrown back to the floor and a silver spear head was at her throat.

Nuada stood there, a look of hatred and anger on his handsome face. "You dare to touch her?" He hissed out and Christelle looked shocked. "How did you… where?"

"I have been watching you for a while…we are everywhere, we only let you see us when we want you too." He then turned back to the woman. "I am going to kill her for even making you feel fear.."

"No! No… Nuada, we have to let the humans deal with her..." She admitted and touched his arm as he snorted and pulled the spear away and turned to Christelle. "I will never let you be harmed." He kissed her deeply.

"Who the hell are you!" Screamed out Angela, backing away and shaking. Nuada turned and smiled coldly. "Your worst nightmare… human."

He suddenly disappeared in a blink of an eyes as officers came and dragged away Angela. Smiling Christelle turned to a window and placed down a cup of coffee. "Nuada, if you are still here, thank you." She commented.

"Ms. Bourque? Who are you talking to?" Asked Diana walking into the room and pausing looking at her boss.

"A very old friend, Diana… a very old friend."

* * *

"Do you think that your brother is alright? He hasn't been back in a while." Said Abe, sitting across from Nuala as the two were putting together a puzzle.

"No… he is fine, he is with Sabariel, he stayed the night with her." She commented, putting a piece in place.

Abe flinced a little and sputtered out, "I didn't mean to pry…"

Nuala laughed at him and smiled. "Don't worry, you are my friend, it is normal for you to worry about my family." She said and her hand brushed against his.

"Princess, I have been wondering…"

"Nuala, you can call me Nuala."

Abe blinked those big eyes of his and then said, "Nuala… I have been meaning to ask you, why after all those years… why have you not taken a lover? I know it is typical of Elves to change lovers until they find their soulmate…"

Nuala nodded. "I think I have been waiting for the right one, I never found in all my years someone I ever truly desired, or even enjoyed their company, except Sabariel I.."

"I know about your feelings for her, I read them…" Abe said slowly.

"I… it was only Nuada's feeling flowing through me and then I too developed feelings for her."

"There is nothing wrong with that, Love is love, even if it isn't man and woman. And even then, there are many different types of love." Abe said with a blink and Nuala smiled, "Such as there is love like Nuada and Sabariel have… and then… then.."

"Then there is the love we have." Finished Nuala and for the first time, Abe smiled and his hand touched Nuala as the two connected through their powers.

Nuada watched from the shadows and felt jealousy wash over him. Nuala had been his for many years and now she was moving on… but to his surprise he felt something in him break. It was clear now… they were meant to draw apart in a manner, he was meant to find his life partner, his mate and she was meant to go her own path. But they would always share a deep connection, a connection deeper then blood.

A song began to play as Abe had switched on the player in the office,

_Slow down you crazy child  
You're so ambitious for a juvenile  
But then if you're so smart tell me why  
Are you still so afraid?  
Where's the fire, what's the hurry about?  
You better cool it off before you burn it out  
You got so much to do and only  
So many hours in a day_

_But you know that when the truth is told  
That you can get what you want  
Or you can just get old  
You're gonna kick off before you even get halfway through  
When will you realize...Vienna waits for you_

A smile crossed Nuada's lips and he walked from the room silently.

_"Looks like we have found both of our mates."_

_When will you realize, Vienna waits for you…_

* * *

While the rich live a privileged life on the tops of the skyscrapers, the scum of the city live closest to the earth, on the streets below. They also have connections, very powerful connections to the world above and vice versa. Even the most powerful CEO will have a cousin who is a gang member on 34th and Broadway Avenue.

And most certainly, the accountant of a fashion magazine who has been recently fired will have a brother who runs a powerful crime family.

And that brother, learning of his dear sister's loss of a grand life will do his best to avenge her, at all costs.

Andre' Bordman sat at a large table and looked at his three most trusted men.

"My sister tells me a lady by the name of Christelle Bourque fired her. Now the IRS is after my baby sister for tax fraud and not to mention Vogue magazine is trying to keep her locked up for years. My little sister finds her dream job and one bitch ruins it for her. I want that woman gone, disappeared, and I want it to look like a suicide. Also… make it nice, long and painful."

One man smirked a little and said, "Christelle Bourque? There is no way in hell I am going after her! That lady is rich, they will track her death back to us no doubt, she is one of the most famous people in this city, I am out!" He stood and left the room. The other two looked at the man and one man with dark glasses asked; "How much?"

"45,000"

"That's too cheap to take out Christelle Bourque."

"75,000, each."

"Still too low."

"100,000. That's my final offer." Said Andre.

"It's a deal, we will do it tomorrow, just give us her address…"

Andre' smiled and slid an envelope to the man. "Remember, make it look like a suicide."

* * *

Real Reviews people! REAL reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello people! Well here is the update, i hope you enjoy this! It is the second to the last chapter of this epic story

-Snow Maiden25

* * *

Nuada kissed up her neck as he looked at her, smiling as she continued to move her hips and threw back her head. Nuada grasped her hips and moved up into her more listening to her long sighs, Christelle wrapped her fingers in his hair and tugged gently.

Nuada only smiled looking up at her as he sat on the bed she rode him slowly and sensually. This sex was different from normal, this time it was pure passion, slow, gentle and each of them was focused on the other's passion.

It didn't take long, only 10 minutes before both of them climaxed and fell onto the bed their bodies entwined with each other. Nuada kissed her lips one last time before slowly withdrawing and holding her close, his hands supporting the small of her back.

"Beautiful." He whispered out and kissed behind one of her ears and laughed gently as she pawed at him. "You are embarrassed? Why? Tonight you seduced me…" He teased softly and rolling over placed her on top of him and she giggled as he laid there, holding her tight against him.

* * *

Sitting behind Nuada on the bed Christelle played with his hair as he watched another movie she enjoyed; _The King and I_, a musical. Nuada's lip curled in annoyance and disgust at the film, but didn't say anything, the hands playing with his hair relaxed him instantly.

She braided his hair into a single braid and kissed his cheek, her hand running over his naked chest.

"You always seem to have your shirt off." She commented dreamily, falling asleep slowly.

"Because I know you enjoy it… more then anything." He said back and turned his head kissing those luscious lips and laughed softly at her blush. "I will stay with you till you fall asleep, then I must leave…" He whispered as she lay back onto the bed and smiled gently. Nuada kissed her fingers as he watched her fall asleep and then he leaned back with a smile and pulled on his clothes. Her memories were returning every day… she now even remembered their first time together…

She looked so peaceful now as she slept, her body once again turned white and she reverted to her true form. Nuada sighed and watched her, his beautiful Sabariel, only able to show her true form in her sleep.

"_I will find a way to free you, I promise."_ He kissed her lips and pushed his hand through her hair gently as her head laid on his lap. The moonlight shined on her milk white skin and caught the golden highlights in her hair.

* * *

"Here is the layout of her apartment… her bedroom, her kitchen, her living room, the works." Said a man throwing some pictures on a table as another man looked over them.

"How did you get these?" He asked quickly looking over them in amazement, putting down his glass of vodka and looked at one of the bedroom.

"Maids will do anything for some extra cash." Said the first man with a laugh and sat down next to the other man.

"Any boyfriends, lovers I may run into?"

"No, she is single... she is off work at 5 p.m. and usually goes home directly. There are many ways to do this job, I was thinking perhaps poison, look like she poisoned herself, or perhaps a gun?"

"Guns are messy jobs, they make noise and then the whole distance measuring that criminal labs can do connect things too well."

"In a week, I will watch her and get a feel for what her life is like, what could possibly make her upset or depressed… that will give others a reason for her suicide." The man stood up and smiled, he hand long blonde hair and blue eyes. He was no doubt handsome, he had slightly tanned skin and he walked from the room.

The second man looked as he left then slipped into the shadows.

* * *

"It's a vampire's work." Nuada's voice traveled through the silent room, Hellboy walked over and made face looking at the corpse of the unfortunate human.

"That's disgusting…" He began and then Liz glanced over his shoulder.  
"I thought vampires didn't strike during the day, its 8:30pm, its still light outside." She commented and Nuada stood turning to look at her, his hair still back in a single braid from Christelle's artistic moment.

"A human myth, one created to try to give comfort to the fearful." He said, holding up a red ribbon from around the victims neck, he was looking at it carefully.

"What about crosses, aren't they repelled by that?" Liz said quickly and looked around the room warily, pushing closer to Hellboy.

"A lie." Came the Elf's response.

"Garlic?"

"They laugh in your face for trying to use that technique."

"Holy water?"

Nuada looked at her with those golden eyes and smirked, walking over to a window.

"Not even close, the only way to kill a vampire is to cut off their head and stab them in the heart. Then you must bury them at a crossroads." He said and then turned to look at the rest of the B.P.R.D. "They are crafty creatures, as a matter of fact… this vampire most likely left the body here on purpose, to tease you."

Abe was flipping through a book and sat it back down, there was nothing to learn about this mysterious creature, at least from these books. He would have to do more research at headquarters, it was rare however that the B.P.R.D. would deal with vampires.

Nuada walked over to him, and taking a sigh he finally said, "Check European History, that should give a general idea of where this vampire may be taking up residence in this city."

He then pushed past the water demon and went outside, looking around the crime scene. Nuada sighed, this was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever done, but for their assistance in find his Sabariel, he would do anything… even two cases for them.

"Agent Sapien! Look at zis!" Said Johann holding up a knife, Abe walked over and opening his hand scanned it.

"It belongs… to the killer…the vampire…"

"But why iz it bloody? Vat would a vampire need a knife for?"

"Vampires often leave tem at the scene, trying to cause confusion, that vampire bite mark, it is invisible to humans after 2 hours and laying a knife at the scene causes them to think a murder, if you look at her chest there should be a place where it stabbed her after she was dead." Nuada said turning towards the open door and placed his hand on his lance at his side, his mind was distant, thinking about Sabariel, about how she use to look, comparing Christelle to Sabariel… both beautiful, but one, one was his beautiful mate..

"You truly love her?" Abe's voice washed over the proud prince as he turned to look at the blue creature, words flashed through his mind of things he would desire to say to this thing… but instead other words flowed from his dark lips; "I love her more then my own life, but I killed her."

"You killed her? You did not harm her, she did the exchange out of love--" Began Abe, but Nuada spun around looking at him with only one emotion: pain.

"I killed her! I may as well have stabbed her through the heart! I slaughtered her!" He cried out, gesturing with his hand. Nuada shook his head and touched his forehead. "If I ever get her back, I will never let her cry again… I will make her so happy she will never be sad again." He vowed and looked at the ground, touching the braid that fell over one of his shoulders.

"You should know what she was thinking, before she did it…" Said Abe softly, Nuada looked up surprised.

"She was thinking about you, about all the things the both of you shared, and also… the last thing I remember her thinking was about blue flowers."

Nuada smiled for once and looked at Abe. "Blue flowers are special to us, they were growing in the area we --" Nuada went silent, realizing he was about to vocalize his sexual relationship with Sabariel.

"I know, Nuala…" Abe began and looked down slightly embarrassed. Nuada glanced at him. "Nuala would have shared it with you… I had no doubt she would eventually, share her memories and feelings with you."

Nuada looked at the skyscrapers and thought about her and how she use to laugh, and how up in one of those buildings she awaited in her human form to be with him.

"Hey Whitey!"

Nuada spun around seeing the Red Demon walking over to him with his slight stagger because of his large size.

"We got another hit, Brooklyn… this time they think they trapped the thing in the building."

The building was old and rundown, Nuada walked inside ahead of the group and then raising his hand to stop the four B.P.R.D agents behind him he drew out his lance and it extended.

"Prince Nuada, Silverlance… I have been awaiting your appearance." Came a drawling voice. Into the moonlight walked a pale man, smiling, a bit of blood on his lips.

"So that's the freak that's been causing all this trouble…" Came Hellboy's voice followed by a sigh. The sound of a gun being loaded and prepared ran through the room. "Now can I blow its head off and stab the heart?" He said with his sarcastic voice.

"Red, I don't know…maybe you should let the Prince handle it… I mean we don't know much about vampires, we hardly deal with them." Said Liz in her worried voice, her eyes glancing at Red quickly and back to the vampire.

"Ahhh… a woman, they have the sweetest blood, but you know what's even sweeter? A human woman, a rich human woman who is a fashion designer. I especially love getting pleasure from those type of women before I feast."

Nuada felt his blood catch on fire, he hissed out in his rage; "You filthy, low life creature, I will end your terrible existence!" He almost screamed out, hearing his beautiful Sabariel described, even if it was her human form, he would never let anything touch her body. The body that for 1,000 years he had held, kissed, stroked and teased.

"Hey! Your Royal Highness!" The words dripped with disrespect and sarcasm. "Let me handle this blood-sucking bastard. Hellboy pushed past the furious Prince, but as he aimed the gun, Nuada was already stabbing at the vampire and swinging his lance.

The vampire screeched as he was cut above the heart and hissed at Nuada, bringing down a claw at him. Nuada easily dodged it and then jabbed once more, the vampire laughed and moved backwards, moving quickly, Nuada sped up as he flipped over the creature and cut its back. The vampire screamed in pain and as he turned and faster then the human eye could see buried a fang into Nuada's shoulder. The vampire jerked and staggered back, Nuada's blade in its heart. Nuada ducked as the creature's head exploded. Hellboy stood behind him, gun smoking and moved over to Nuada as he fell forward, blood flowing from his lips.

"Poison… I need… I need nectar from the blue flower…" He choked out and Hellboy easily lifted him up and carried him. Liz was already on the contactor calling out for someone to bury the body at crossroads and as the B.P.R.D agents exited the building a police car waited for them.

"It's the fastest way back to headquarters! Agent Sapien! Go With ze prince and take him to iz sister!"

Abe piled into the car with the weak Elf and held him up as the car raced to headquarters. In the library Nuala laid on the floor holding her shoulder and shaking.

"Nuada… what have you done?" She whimpered in pain and grasped at the floor.

* * *

A loud knock at the door woke up Christelle at 3:00 a.m. that morning. Grogily she walked to the door and opened it and there stood the lady from before with short black hair.

"Can I help you?" Muttered out Christelle softly, pushing back a strand of hair. Liz let out a sigh and then said to her. "Its Nuada, he has been injured and he keeps calling out for Sabariel."

"Injured! How! Is he alright?" She grasped Liz's shoulders and looked frantic, hearing these words. "I must see him! Please take me to him!" She ran to grab a coat and ran back to the door where Liz waited for her.

Christelle followed Liz down the stairs and out to a waiting black car. "Where are we going? Were is he?"

"New Jersey, at headquarters."

Their lips felt try, their bodies ached… Nuala groaned softly as she laid in the bed, blankets on her, trying to keep her warm… but the poison coursed through her and Nuada quickly. After some quick research on the part of Abe, he had discovered the flower could be purchased in the Troll Market. It had taken about an hour for Johann to purchase the precious volume at which time, Christelle had arrived.

Nuada looked at the human and his hand shook as he reached out for her, her hands wrapped around his and she looked at him in the eyes. "Don't worry, you are going to be fine, you won't die.." She whispered trying to convince herself more then him.

"I…. I… can't… die… I have yet… to see.. you… in your…true…form again…" Nuada gasped out and she silenced him, kissing his lips and put a cool rag on his head.

"Stay silent, you need your energy…." She admitted and kissed his hand. Nuada coughed and then spoke again.

"I am sorry."

"For what?" She placed the cloth back in the cold water and turned to look at him.

"As a lover I was good sexually, but I left you for 1,000 years, I broke you and then returning demanded you love me again as you had before. I then became angry and denounced you as my love and simply as a whore…I failed you after you gave me the most important gift… your virginity."

Christelle listened and then finally spoke, looking at him. "So you mean to tell me, that the reason I am like this is because of you, because of choices you made?"

Nuada nodded weakly, Christelle pulled away from the weak prince, Nuada let out a sort of whimper and his hand shot out, his eyes begging her to not leave him. But she couldn't remain. Christelle turned and sobbing ran from the room. Nuada attempted to sit up, but heard Nuala whimper in pain as he did.

Abe walked in with the flower, he'd crushed it into a paste, so that the two twins could swallow it easily.

"Hurry! Give me the flower, I must find her…" Nuada begged, desperately afraid of what would happen if he lost her again. He would go mad, he would die with out Sabariel back in his arms…he would cease to exist.

* * *

Running into her apartment tears fell around her face as she slipped onto the couch… many memories had poured back into her when Nuada had spoken those words. She was Sabariel, she'd been abused and loved by the haughty Elf Prince, he had made her moan like a whore and cry out in passion as a lover.. he had made her smile, blush and giggle, he had destroyed her… he had created her.

She slipped onto her couch and moaned softly in despair. Why had she returned to him? Of course she didn't remember all the things they had done, but still it felt as if her heart was ripped apart. The feeling she'd felt as she had watched him walk away… she remembered that day.

Christelle ran her hand over her forehead and looked at the ceiling thinking and trying to remember her life before now, only segments returned. She'd been in love with Nuada, he had always brought blue flowers into her room every morning after they'd had sex….he had been quite the romantic. But now her heart only ached, it burned it suffered and all because of him…

"I died for that bastard? Why!" She hissed out sitting up, tears on her face, suddenly an arm went around her neck and a hand cove red her mouth.

"Don't worry, soon you will be dead, and this time there will be no sacrifice." Came a cold unfamiliar voice.


	7. Chapter 7

Here it is everyone!! The last of the last... it is the final chapter of my story and its sequel. I hope you all enjoyed it and I am always excited to see fan art up. Over the next couple months I will be going through Tsles of Bethamora and be improving it a little, perhaps adding more details... so look out for that. Otherwise. Thank you very much for all your support and comments.

Takes care of your hearts.

-Snow Maiden25

* * *

Nuada felt sick, and then he felt fear as he stood weakly from the bed. "I must… I need Sabariel she is in trouble! I feel it!" He cried out and ran to the door, stumbling over his own feet as the antidote sunk into his body.

"You still need time to rest, Nuada… you are extremely weak." Began Abe, but the proud Elf Prince refused to listen. His heart was aching, something was wrong, his mate his beautiful blue flower was in distress and needed him badly. Nuada threw open the door of the room and stumbled out, grasping his lance and walked down the hall. "I must find her, she is in trouble, she needs me…" he moaned out and felt sweat pore down his body as he experienced the poison leaving him and Nuala.

Nuala moaned and sat up, holding her head and looked around the room. "Brother?" she asked, but knew he was on his way to find his lover. She felt the desperation and need to be near Sabariel, to hold her and listen to her voice… if Nuada didn't reach her soon they would both go mad.

Nuada felt his strength returning and urged himself to run, thinking of his beautiful Sabariel in pain or afraid, it made him fill with rage. Soon his body was close to full strength, the image in his head was perfect of her: Pearl white skin, haunting blue eyes, long luxurious hair with golden highlights. Hair he had loved to smell and play with as they lay in bed together, eyes he gazed into as they made love and skin he caressed so gently with his lips and fingers. How beautiful she had been she had been enough to bring him the proud prince of Bethamora to his knees and then in a final act of love she'd given her own life for him and Nuala.

Nuada felt disgust at himself for every time she must have shed tears over him all he'd ever done was bring her sorrow and now he wanted her again for what? What would he do that would make her cry once more? He couldn't live with himself if he caused her that much pain again the pain he'd seen after he had returned had ripped his heart apart.

* * *

Her head ached from being slapped around and her body laid across the floor of her living room. "Get up you little whore." One man lifted her roughly and shook her.

Christelle's eyes opened and she whimpered. "Let me go… what have I ever done—"

"You fired our Boss' little sister and so now you will realize you made a mistake." Said one man with blonde hair and a scar over one eye with a smile, he continued on. "You know… its been a while since I had a woman in bed…"

"Get off me you pig!" Hissed out Christelle and only received a slap across the face which she realed from and stumbled on the floor. It was no longer Christelle who spoke, but Sabariel now she was only in the shell of a human woman and yet her voice spoke out.

"You aren't worthy to even lick my shoes." She growled and the man laughed, "Quite the high opinion of herself… I think the little Queen bitch should learn her true place." The other accompliace grabbed her from behind and held her down as the other man ripped at her dress. She let out a scream of rage and in the back of her mind she cried out for Nuada, begging for him to come… but she knew it was useless, they were not connected mentally like he was with Nuala….

_Nuada… I am yours, not matter what happens to this human body, I am yours…_

The words flooded through her mind, looking for some source of comfort as hands wandered over her breasts, her legs and between them. Disgust filled her and bile rose in Sabariel's throat.

_Nuada don't blame me…_

The blond man laughed and slowly removed his pants.

Sabariel's eyes wandered to the window as she looked out at the sky and the large moon above.

_Nuada… the moon is so bright… its so bright… remember?_

The sound of pants being flung across the room reached her ears.

_I don't want to… I don't want this to happen, but I can't stop it._

Then came a sound she had been waiting and dreaming for, a voice in her mind, powerful, passionate and full of strength.

_"You don't have to, Blue Flower. I will stop it."_

A gasp came to her lips and she heard one man say:

"Who the hell are you?"

And the voice responded in English now;

"I am Prince Nuada, Silver lance and beneath your rotten foul body is my mate, Sabariel."

The man laughed and stood as Sabariel opened her eyes and saw in the moonlight Nuada, white skinned and his golden eyes burning with anger and hate at these men who dared to use the same body that he loved and worshiped for their own selfish violent means.

"Go back to the circus, you damn freak!" The man threw a punch, but froze and fell to the floor as the lance went into his body. Nuada pushed the man aside and moved towards her eagerly.

Only Sabariel saw the gun of the partner, she moved from the ground and jumped into Nuada's arms, shielding her Elven Prince as a terrible pain ripped into her body. A whimper escaped her lips and she shook, a scream of rage escaped Nuada who jumped at the man and gave him the most painful and slow death one could imagine. Pushing a yellow seed into the man's mouth began the process, a plant that grew into the veins and blood vessels.

The screams from the man disappeared as the plant took root and Nuada cradled his lover, speaking gently to her.

"Nuada? You look beautiful…. So beautiful…. Tonight….." She whispered out weakly. He could only stroke her cheek and look into this blue eyes.  
"I am sorry I left…" She coughed weakly and blood came from her lips.

"Don't speak… the other should be here soon… and Abe should know--"

"No, they won't make it in time… Nuada…" She curled up c lose to his chest as she continued to speak. "Nuada, I am sorry for all the things I have done to you."

Pain ripped through his heart at the words she spoke, his pure and beautiful mate was apologizing for what? Being too kind and loving?

"I… I should have gone with you into exile, but I was too selfish…" She whispered, her eyelids felt heavy and she felt as if she was going to fall asleep.

"No. I should have taken you with me into exile, even if you didn't want to go I should have taken you. Those thousand years without your touch, your presence or even you smile were pure hell for me. I should have returned earlier to see you."

Once again her body shook as she coughed and then looked up at him. _"I love you, Silver lance."_ A weak smile went over her lips, it wasn't Christelle's smile, it was Sabariel's smile, it was her eyes he saw.

Nuada held her limp form close and kissed her lips as she slowly faded away. Christelle closed her eyes and her heart stopped beating.

The world stood still for Nuada, he couldn't move… he couldn't breath, there was nothing left for him now.

When an Elf lost their mate they either killed themselves out of pure lonliness and depression or they went on with their lives, half the being they had been before.

_"Nuala… I am sorry…"_ He whispered reaching for his lance and putting it up to his own throat. _"I can't survive with out her…"_ He said weakly, tears were on his cheeks as he raised the lance high to end his life. Nuada closed his eyes and awaited the cold hands of death, soon very soon he would be with Sabariel, for eternity…

The lance suddenly was pulled from his hands and Nuada's eyes flew open with rage at who ever would dare to distract him from ending his own suffering.

_"If you die, Silver lance what do you expect me to do?"_

The voice was clear, it was beautiful… it was Sabariel's! Nuada looked down and laying in his lap was his beautiful Blue Flower. Her skin was white as snow, her hair white and golden then her eyes… her sapphire eyes looked up at him, in her hand she held his lance.

Sabariel smiled gently at him and the let out a squeal as Nuada pulled her close and kissed her neck and face, lowering her to the floor he held her close, kissing and smelling her hair. Perhaps he was already dead… and this was his reward? Nuada wouldn't let her go.

Sabariel laughed a little and kissed his lips gently, a warm sensation flood through Nuada and he returned the kiss, slowly pushing her back and moving over her. Nuada wanted her, wanted her body and soul.

Humans thought themselves as very passionate creatures, but the Elves laughed at this, the humans knew nothing of passion. For them sex was more then about the pleasure, especially when it came to mates. When two mates joined in sex they joined their minds and their hearts. They learned about each other and about themselves during those moment together in each others arms.

Nuada groaned as her fingers danced over his hair and tugged on it white fingers pushed through white hair and its golden tips and wound around the fingers as the female pulled in the heat of their touch.

"You are quite playful." He commented with his smirk and kissed her lips as he pulled the terrible and ugly human clothing from her body.

"And you are willing to play my game…" She said with a laugh as his tongue shot out and licked her breasts, he was playing along but also so gentle, afraid she would break. Sabariel decided it was now her turn. Kissing her lover she pushed him back to the floor and slowly undressed him. Nuada was only to glad to oblige her simple actions, her lips on his body and then moved to his stomach and lower.

The type of sex Nuada enjoyed, where Sabariel used her mouth was one of his favorites, it was a rare occurance among the Elves and also slightly taboo. However, after hearing about it one night Sabariel decided to experiment on Nuada. _At first Nuada jerked away looking at her with shock and surprise. Embarrassed she had also moved away from him looking ashamed._

"_Continue… Sabariel…."_

"_It didn't hurt you?" She whispered out. "I thought that's why you jerked away."_

"_No… I like it… do it again."_

_From then on oral sex between the two was rare but very special when one of them gave it to the other._

Nuada groaned and arched his hips as Sabariel licked and sucked, his body was on fire then suddenly she stopped. Nuada growled in frusteration then let out a long moan as she lowered herself onto him. Nuada's mind was going crazy with need as he slowly began to move his hips upwards looking at her.

Sabariel smiled a little and began to move on him, Nuada found himself in the throws of passion and finally couldn't move anymore as his mate took control of this sexual encounter.

It didn't take long for Nuada to be pushed over the edge of passion after which Sabariel also found her fulfillment and collapsed on top of him.

"Sabariel…" He choked out and wrapped an arm around her upper body and kissed her lips gently, he closed his eyes and then the two of them fell asleep, relaxed and satisfied.

Above the city of New York the ancient moon looked down on the two lovers recognized them from over 1,000 years ago still together and now one.

* * *

After finding Sabariel Nuada had decided to find a place on the earth where his people could live undisturbed by the humans. Many of the creatures such as the trolls had learned to adapt and even take human forms… but for the Elves they remained the same.

Nuada searched the maps day and night for a remote place where his people could live. Then he found it… British Columbia. There were parts unihabited by humans, it would be perfect. Only 4 weeks had passed since Sabariel had returned to his arms and his bed, Nuada always watched closely worried she would disappear someday… it was too good to be true.

"You must eat." Her voice rang through the room as Nuada pulled away from the map of British Columbia and crossed the space to her, she held a tray of food in her hands, her long hair back in a single braid and she wore a light pink Elven dress. Nuada took the tray from her, setting it on the table. "I am not hungry for food…"

Sabariel laughed a little and pushed away her mate as he nuzzled at her, "You have work to do… I am just distracting you." Nuada sighed and kissed her again before beginning to eat his dinner. Sabariel walked over to the map , running her delicate hand over it.

"Nuada… this land is so large, so many areas to live how will you choose one?" Nuada stood up from where he had been sitting and moved to her side, wrapping an arm around her waist and hips. "I have already narrowed it down to three areas." He picked up a pen, drawing on certain areas. "They are lush wide, green and will sustain our people well."

"Yes… they will sustain all our people." She said with a smile going over her face and wrapped his hands over her flat stomach and pressed down gently.

It was weak, it was tiny and it was young… but Nuada felt the small spark of life. Nuada let out a cry of joy and picking up his mate he kissed her and held her body close to his. Nuada carried her to the couch and laid her on it, she was blushing and he kissed her neck and face wildly, finally Nuada laid his head on her chest as he laid next to her, sighing and kissed her cheek once again.

Silence flowed between the two, there was no need for words, they could feel each other's intense joy. Sabariel turned into his arms and soon fell into a sort of sleeping trance.

"You will be a beautiful mother." He whispered into her ear and ran his hand down her back.

"You will be a good father.." She said softly and opened her blue eyes and he jerked a little at the thought.. He would be a father now… he was still young in elf years, only about 1,500… and he was a leader of his people and now he would be a father as well and his Sabariel, she would be the mother, everything he wanted so why was he afraid now?

"No need to fear my love, you will enjoy it… I will enjoy this… a baby is a wonderful thing." Nuada nodded at her comment and sat up, his hair falling around his face, still looking worried about something.

"I killed my father." Were his only words. "He would have been a grandfather now… but I took his life." Nuada choked out and Sabariel wrapped her arms around his shoulder, he sighed and relaxed, his tense muscles went limp at her touch and he listened to her words, gentle and soothing on his troubled mind. She whispered them into his ear and held him close, Nuada finally relaxed completely and laughed at one comment. He turned to look into her eyes and smiled. "You are beautiful, my Blue flower." He whispered.

The door flew open and Nuala rushed in, pushing aside her twin brother she cried out. "You are pregnant?" she hugged Sabariel and smiled.

"Yes, yes, you are going to be an Aunt." Sabariel said with a laugh holding her close friend. Nuala let out an excited sound and held her close.

Nuada watched the two women making plans for the baby as he stood over by the map of British Columbia then one place caught his eye… it would be perfect, it was far from humans: Cradle Mountain.

* * *

Epilouge:

The sun shown into the large bedchamber of the Elven king and the sound of a baby's cry filled the room. Nuada's golden eyes flew open and he moved from the bed over to the golden crib where a little baby lay, whimpering and let out a strong cry. Nuada picked up his small son who whimpered and calmed at his father's touch. The baby giggled and reached for his father's long hair.

"_Waking your father up at such an early hour in the morning, you have much nerve little one." _Nuada said with a smile crossing his face, he turned and saw Sabariel sitting up in bed and blushing a little opening her sleeping gown to nurse their son.

Her gown fell to her waist and she took the small baby from Nuada, the baby latched onto his mother for his meal and nursed greedily as he looked at his mother's face.

Nuada smiled even larger as he heard another whimper, spinning around he reached down and lifted up a beautiful white skinned blue-eyed girl who looked at her father with tears, unable to find her twin.

"_Do not worry my little angel, I am here."_ Nuada said walking with the baby over to the large window looking out at the forest and a large lake the palace sat on.

The baby girl calmed and looked out the window as well then let out a little laugh and kicked in his arms.

Blue flowers had been planted on the balcony of the royal bedchamber to Sabariel's request. Nuada smiled and looked at his mate holding their son and he looked at his daughter, everything he had it was all he ever wanted.

_It all ended with blue flowers…._


End file.
